Thomas Edison
Thomas Edison is a guest character from Sabrina: The Animated Series. History Thomas Edison is a historical figure that was conjured up by Sabrina Spellman. In the episode "Strange New World", Sabrina brought him into the present time in order to get help from him on a science project at her school. Sabrina's friends(except Pi who is jealous)are amazed by his high intelligence. When Sabrina becomes displeased with his antique inventions, she takes him to the mall to get a glimpse of what's new and current. At the mall, Chloe incredulously asks Sabrina where he came from, and she tells her that she conjured him up from his own time. Sabrina begins to notice the stores in the mall disappearing and having old-fashioned stores appear in their place, so she finds a phone and calls Salem for help to figure out why this is happening. He tells her that since she took Tom out of his own time, he is not there to invent all of the things he invented. Back at school, Tom asks Pi where he can find Harvey. Pi, who is threatened by Tom's high intelligence, attempts to get him in trouble by lending him his skateboard and telling him to use it in the school's hallway. Tom is caught by Vice Principal Peevish and is taken to detention. When Sabrina and Chloe enter the classroom in search for Tom, Harvey tells them what happened and they start to question how something so horrible could happen to a nice like Tom. When Harvey notices that Pi's skateboard is missing, he, Chloe, and Sabrina become curious as to if he had anything to do with Tom's misfortune. The pressure gets to him and he confesses that he was the one who set up Tom. They get upset with him and he starts to feel guilty and he tells them that the reason behind his actions was because of all the respect and admiration Tom was getting due to his high intelligence. They assure him that while they admire Tom, it doesn't mean they were admire him any less. When they go to find Tom, all of the modern inventions begin disappearing. They go to the gym which contains an elevator that leads them to detention. They find Tom and devise a plan to free him from his cell. Tom reads notes thrown in his cell and he is freed by Sabrina and Chloe, who are riding horses. Tom climbs on Sabrina's horse and they both ride back to her house along with Chloe. Her and Chloe say their goodbyes and they sent him back to his own time and all of the modern inventions are returned to the present time. Trivia *When Sabrina conjures him up in "Strange New World", he is depicted as 12-year old instead of an elderly man. He is also shown to have blond hair which is a shade lighter than Sabrina's. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:American characters Category:Kids Category:Wise characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Inventors Category:Sabrina's friends Category:Guest Characters